


Bloody Chemistry

by The_Dragon_Mage



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Mage/pseuds/The_Dragon_Mage
Summary: The red cells run cold in the veins of ghouls and many are left to cannibalism but such is the way of the world. Tokyo stands as a center point of all ghouls and investigators.So what happens if a small child finds out there is much less of a gap between human and ghoul then many think.Read to find out more
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	Bloody Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta for this one what's to remain anon. thus i will only say this once! Thank you Anon-Beta for making my word vomit readable!

Rize was getting pissed.

Like she knew going on a ‘Date’ to cover up her real plans was a little deceiving even for her, but it wasn't her idea. She was told by her friend Eto. The green-haired girl saying “OH! Rize! I have a friend that you would get along with!”

“You know I hunt alone, Eto.” The pinkish Lilac hair of Rize glinting in the sunlight making it look nearly neon.

“Oh I don't mean it like that~ He is human after all. Just go to this location he will meet you there at 6.pm!” The excitable girl says as she hands Rize a note and takes off, she did have a book signing today didn't she. 

And somehow She thought it was a good idea to follow through with this idea, which would be fine if she didn't arrive early just for the guy to be late, it's already 6:30 and she is sure she's been stood up by someone she didn't even kno-

“Hey, Rize Kamishiro?” She heard a voice say. 

Trying to hide how agitated she was she says “Mhm, and you are?” as she turns to look at him. She didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it. The young man, obviously a college student, wore a form-fitting undershirt and a blazer with his school's logo on it, the blazer open, and the shirt slightly tight leaving little to the imagination. Basic blue jeans and black shoes match his jet black messy hair and deep onyx eyes. 

From what Eto said he was a nerd but this is not what she was thinking at all. ‘What was his name again kin or something?’ She thinks to herself.

“Sorry I got caught up in the lab at my school.” He says as he buttons his blazer and sits taking a napkin to wipe down his face, his face that she just realized was lightly sweating. ‘Did he run all the way here? Even the closest University is an hour walk?’ “You probably already heard about this from Eto but my name is Ken. Ken Kaneki.”

“Yeah, tho how she talked about you was…” She trails off as she tries to find her words.

“Misleading? Underwhelming? Misinformed and very much fallacious? Yeah, that's how Eto is.” He sighs before smiling. “But then again I can say the same of what she said of you.”

“Oh? And what did she say I was like?” Rize asked, quite liking the conversation despite how late he was. 

“That you were brash, Have a short temper and an insatiable appetite, Dislike anything that moves out of your normal and will do anything to keep your secrets.” He said plainly, Rize is slightly angry at the fact her supposed friend said all that about her. “But I told her that I'd made my own conclusions, so here is a question. What is something you have always wanted to do?” 

Rize doesn't know what got her talking but soon enough that had a place set for their ‘Date’ and it was over in a blink as if time skipped a beat. ‘Guess time does fly when you're having fun…’ she admitted to herself as she was walking with him in the dark of night. 

“I still can't believe you have never gone ice skating before.” He says laughing slightly as he remembered how many times she had fallen. “It was fun was it not?” 

“It was.” She says from behind him as he walks by a construction site. Her mind saying this is the perfect spot. “But I have something to say.” This made him pause and turn around. 

“Hm? And what might that be?” He says. 

She walks up and pressing against him talking softly in his ear. “I think I might be interested in you.” She can see the small smile on his face as she finished saying this. 

“You seem fun, a lot better than Eto had said, maybe we can do this again soon?” The warm smile makes her hesitate a moment but the Hunger pings again and she moves closer to him. She feels a little sad but then again she is hungry it's how this works.    
  
His smile drops as red mist fills the air around them and it hardens into a sharp point in front of his eye. She opens her mouth to take a bite on his shoulder. Only to be flicked in the nose so hard it makes her recoil. 

“If you were getting hungry you could have just said something you know.” His voice rings in her ears as confusion sets in. She feels something being pressed into one of her hands as he grabs the other and leads her down the road.

She looks down to see a bag of blood with a juice top fastened to it. She opens it and takes a sip. Sweet and slightly tart, fresh as well. “You might want to put away your Kagune though. People might see.” He says as if it didn't matter to him in the slightest. 

  
  
“You… knew the whole time?” Rize asks. 

“That you were a ghoul? From the moment I saw you. Eto didn't say anything but then again I'm not surprised. She still treats me like I'm ten years old. Oh and I grew up around ghouls, Eto is a childhood friend.” He says slowly enough for her to hear but still faster than she wanted.

“So, Eto set us up knowing this would happen,” Rize says, sipping on the blood packet. 

“Yeah, she's probably watching right now laughing her ass off.” He sighs. “Well, I think I still have an obligation to walk you home and I would love to do this again, that is if you want to?” He asks. 

“.... It was fun but... Even after I tried to bite you?” 

“Yeah, I don't mind too much. You were hungry, and I probably should have said something about that earlier but yeah I'd be more than happy to call you my girlfriend if you wanted” He stops and looks back before leaning into her ear much as she did before. “Just try not to bite on the second date, we should keep stuff like that in the bedroom~,” He says, making Rize glow like a neon sign. 

“..... give me your phone.” She didn't miss the deep blush on his face as he pulled back, he obviously was hiding his hand to seem more confident then he was. ‘So he wasn't used to saying things like that? Then again being Friends with Eto who knows what he truly does.’ She thinks to herself as she puts her number in his phone under Rize 6669 <3\. The blush she got when he read it was more than enough payback.    
  
“While it's normal for you to walk me home, I'm sure I can take care of myself soo~” She kisses him on the cheek and jumps back then crosses the gap in the tracks next to them. “Call me!” She says before a train passes a few seconds later, when it's gone, so is she.    
  
“That went better than I hoped…. I have a girlfriend…. Eto and Hide are going to kill me with embarrassment.” He sighs as he adopts a fond smile on his walk home.

  
_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Nagachika Hideyoshi was waiting at his dorm because of course he was, the world can't go ten seconds without punishing Ken.

“What do you want Hide?” Ken says opening the door for the two of them to walk into the small and simple dorm room.    
  


“Well, you're without your usual scowl so I'm guessing the date went well?” He says with a smirk. 

“Shut it,” Ken says readopting his trademark scowl.

“Oh come on, I need confirmation!” Hide pleaded, dropping onto the bed as Ken took his spot at his computer.   
  
“Why? It doesn't matter to you, does it.” He asks.

“... I kinda…. Have money riding on it… like a lot of money.” Ken's scowl drops into a look of disappointment. 

“You… bet on the date? How?” He asks, crossing his arms.

“Well, some of the girls at the lab asked why you took off in such a hurry and I answered. It didn't take long for girls to say they wish it was them and guys asking who pinned you down. I said it was a blind date, they all recoiled at that. And we started putting bets on different outcomes of the date, a lot of the guys bet on her being a ghoul and you dying but the girls bet on it failing. Only me and Mr. Midoriya bet on it being successful!” Hide’s rant led him to stand up and pace the room.

  
“How the fuck did you wrap the teacher into this?” Ken exclaims.

“Oh, he thought it was easy money! And hopefully it was! Sooo?”

  
  
“Fine yes it went well we are dating now,” Ken says with a sigh. 

  
  
“BOOYAH! 51,000 yen here I come!”

“Wow, who all bet!?”

“The whole after school lab.” Hide says simply. 

“No remorse huh, well I guess you got some cash.”

“Yup! and I’ma use it well!” Hide smiles.

“You mean you will spend it on Junk food?” Ken says with a smirk of his own.

“HEY! I don't always blow my money on Junk food! Plus, I already know what I'm doing with this!” Hide defends himself.   
  
“Oh? You making plans? That is odd on its own. What are you planning, Hide?” Ken asks.   
  
“Nothing nothing! Just… going back somewhere. You remember the riverbank?” Hide says looking up at the ceiling.

“That one that all three of us met at?” Ken asks.

“Yeah, I was thinking of taking Eto there… as you know… a date.” 

“Wow, taking the childhood friend, she knows everything about you dude. And more so the embarrassing things.”

“Yeah but… I have to try.” Hide says with conviction. 

“All the power to ya. I'm going to sleep, don't steal all my food.” Ken and Hide switch spots and Hide boots on the computer to play some games.

“Don't worry I already bought some burgers. You can have some when you wake up!.” He says as the computer starts a game called Valorant.

____________________________________________________________________________

“AW YEAH!” Hide says counting the cash for the nth time in the last hour.    
  
“Dude I know it's the most you have ever had but still.” Ken Sighs at his best friend's antics.

“This is amazing tho!” He says as he splits the money for different things, the majority going to the date he has planned but a large chunk set out for junk food.   
  
“Yeah yeah.” Ken pulls out his phone and sends a text 

**Rize 6669 <3**

  
You: Hey, you free today?   
  


Yeah, not much going on as of late.   
You have something in mind?   


You: Not Really but that can be thought of on the way.   
  


Hm, I know a few spots if you are willing to walk into a danger zone?   
  


  
You: What type of danger zone?   
  


Ghoul infested

You: ok 5,3,1. you name five I'll pick three and from then you pick one.

So we both get a say without putting it all on one person.

That's… actually kinda smart.

  
You: yeah have to use it a lot for Hide and Eto 

those two can't decide on anything.   
  


Hm well, there is a bar, a tower we can sit on, a grotto, the longest zipline 

you will ever see and... Hm I have a friend with…

expensive taste that owes me a favor? 

  
You: hmm I've never been drinking before, 

And curious about the tower and zipline. 

So save the grotto and expensive date for later on.   
  


Oh we are 100% going drinkin!   
Where should we meet up at?

You: well, we can meet at the coffee shop again   
or just at my dorm? Either way.   
  


Not even done with the second date and already

inviting me over to your house? Bold move kenny~

You: its not like that and you know it. 

But can you blame me for poking fun

especially with what you said last night~   
  


You: … I really can’t

HAHA, well i think we should meet at anteiku again

you seem familiar with the place.   
  


You: Yeah it's more like a home then not

Eto’s dad runs the place and I've known the old man since I was a kid.

I get discounts only because I refuse to take anything for free from him.

Oh didn't know that, I knew it was a ghoul safe haven but that's all new.

Hey, question. How close are you and Eto?

You: Huh? We are like siblings and our best friend is Hide.    
All though he is trying to become more with her.

I gave him a gook luck and quickly walked away.   
  


Wait he actually likes her?!?

You: He has had this crush since he was like twelve

but too scared to tell her.   
  


Because she was a ghoul?

You: Because she was a girl and he had no experience talking 

to any besides her and he didn't want to seem weird.

Both of you really just don't care, do you?

You: Not in the slightest. Anyway, what time should I be there? I'm not going to the lab today. It was too noisy at the school, much less how the lab will be today.

  
Oh good, I won't think I was stood up this time.

You: I'm never living that down am I

NOPE~! See ya at 6 Kenny!   
  


  
  


Ken closes his phone and looks up to see Hide opening his dorm room for them. “Thanks.”

“Yeah you owe me for not letting you walk into traffic, I know you like this girl but pay attention sometimes okay.” Hide huffs as he rushes back out to go to the store. “I'll be back, burgers are in the microwave!”

**Author's Note:**

> whatcha think? not like my normal stuff but I'm giving it a try!
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed and comment any thoughts you have!


End file.
